1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for beam-forming communication in a mobile wireless backhaul network.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal serving as a mobile wireless backhaul between a base station and terminals of passengers is disposed in a high speed moving body such as a KTX high-speed train, a train, a subway, or the like, and the corresponding mobile terminal receives data of the base station via a mobile wireless backhaul network and provides Internet services to the terminals of the passengers in the high speed moving body using a technology such as Wi-Fi or femto cell.
Most wireless communication systems including cellular mobile communication currently introduce a beam-forming technology for improving performance. In the case of a mobile wireless backhaul system for the high speed moving body, however, since the mobile terminal moves at high speed, strength of a received signal is significantly attenuated when the beam-forming does not meet the moving speed of the moving terminal. Therefore, in order for the mobile terminal and the base station in the high speed moving body to communicate with each other using the beam-forming technology, beam-forming execution speed in the base station and the mobile terminal should be extremely fast.
In particular, a high frequency band such as utilizable SHF/EHF of a wide frequency band requires sharper beam-forming than a general cellular frequency band due to propagation path loss and atmospheric attenuation, and when such beam does not meet the speed of the high speed moving body, performance attenuation may be significantly increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.